


Midnight Memories

by cookie_jar



Series: Change Your Life [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Midnight, New Years, New Years kiss, No Sex, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie_jar/pseuds/cookie_jar
Summary: “Do you know the person under the light’s name? The shorter one?”Joe turned around and looked at the person, tilted his head, and then nodded. “The one in the short sleeve?”“Yeah.”“His name’s Patrick. He plays drums. He’s the one I was telling you about with the mad drum skills and that is with Patterson, but you told me to fuck off because you said Andy’s the best and-““Okay, shut up.”





	Midnight Memories

_47 minutes to the new year._

Pete is outside with a beer in hand. The crisp December air making his breath a white fog from his lips. Pete raises and bumps his glass to this guy - _Chris,_ he thinks, _from that up and coming indie label_ \- when his phone rings. Pete fishes his phone from his pocket, ‘mom’ plastered across the screen. He takes another step away from the small crowd gathered outside. He flipped his phone open and pressed it against his ear. 

“Hey mom!”

“Oh hello, Peter.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, no, nothing is wrong. I just wanted to check in with you. How are you celebrating new years?”

“I’m at a party with some close friends of mine, are Hilary and Andrew there, and dad’s sleeping?”

“Of course, what else would he be doing?” Pete’s mom giggles through the phone. “Do you have someone for the wedding in July?” she was now serious, and Pete rubbed the back of his neck.

“Uhm…” he hesitated and surveyed the people around him, his eyes falling on a pale person with short, light brown hair, standing under the light and moving his hands around while talking to someone. Either he’s being very expressive or just shooing away the bugs. “Yeah.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah…” Pete dragged out the word, not sounding too sure of himself. 

“Okay, what do they look like?” Pete squinted, trying to take in the person’s features under the shitty outdoor lighting. 

“Uhm…” He paused, and the person looked at the crowd near Pete when the person they were talking to gestured towards the area. Pete could take in the person’s face a little better. “Light brown hair, pretty eyes, you know-”

“Okay, alright, what’s her name then?”

Pete covered the microphone on his device. “Fuck.” Pete turned to Joe and leaned over, whispering in his ear. “Do you know the person under the light’s name? The shorter one?”

Joe turned around and looked at the person, tilted his head, and then nodded. “The one in the short sleeve?”

“Yeah.”

“His name’s Patrick. He plays drums. He’s the one I was telling you about with the mad drum skills and that is with Patterson, but you told me to fuck off because you said Andy’s the best and-“

“Okay, shut up.” Pete put up a dismissing hand and turned away from Joe and took his hand off his phone. “Patrick.”

“Awe, so a pretty boy, huh?” Pete’s sister’s voice rang through the phone, a teasing smile in her voice.

“I only date the prettiest.” Pete smiles, taking another step from the group and towards… _Patrick. That’s a nice name._ “Now, if you don’t mind me, he and I are going to go make out when the ball drops.”

“Goodbye. Be safe, use protection.” 

“Of course, Hilary.” Pete then closed the phone, shoving his phone back in his pocket as he walked towards Patrick. 

_43 minutes._

Pete approaches the group, which consisted of Andy and Patrick. Pete placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder and smiled. “So, Andy, you going to introduce me to your friend here?” 

“Get off me, Wentz.” Andy shrugged Pete’s hand off, gesturing to Patrick. “This is Patrick.”

“Hey, Patrick. Pete.” Pete stook his hand out and Patrick looked at it, then Pete, then back at Pete’s hand and smiled, shaking it. 

“Nice to meet you. I’ve heard about you.”

“What’d you hear?” Pete shoved his hand into his pocket, taking a small sip of his drink. 

“That you’re a dick, sometimes.”

“That’s because it’s true.” Andy interjected.

“Hey, Hurley, I am only a dick to you, sometimes, because… I don’t have a valid excuse.”

“Exactly.” Andy replied. Patrick chuckled, which made Pete smile. 

“I won’t be a dick to you, though, Patrick. You seem like a nice dude.”

“Well, my mom does say I am nice.” Patrick responded. 

Andy scoffs then chuckles a small laugh.

“I don’t need that from you, Mister,” Patrick says, pointing at Andy and then turns back to Pete, “I’m going solo now, less conflict.”

“Man, Patterson would’ve worked out if you weren’t such a perfectionist.”

“Probably not.”

Pete raises his eyebrow in confusion. Pete thought to himself _was Patrick dating a dude or-_

“I have to play tomorrow, I can’t have this kind of negativity around me.” Andy said, shaking his head and walking away. 

A minute passed of silence between them before Pete spoke up. “Wanna go chat at the bar? I’ll pay.”

Patrick smirked. “Getting to my heart through my stomach, huh?” Patrick laughed while heading towards the door near the bar.

“It’s the easiest way, of course.” Pete shook his head, sitting next to Patrick at the bar. “Two Martini’s.” Pete said to the bartender, who then nodded and started promptly. 

“Fancy, I like it.” Patrick smiles, turning to Pete. 

“I’m a fancy boy.” Patrick laughed at that, and they stared at each other for a couple seconds, Pete in awe at how pretty Patrick was even under the shit lighting. “Patterson, huh?”

The bartender set the martini’s on the counter and Patrick grabbed the one on the left. “Yeah…” he said, toying with the stick. “It sucked.”

“I’m sorry the relationship didn’t end well.” Pete furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. 

“Wha- What?” 

“Your relationship with Patterson, I’m sorry it ended. He must’ve been a dick.”

“Oh? Oh- Oh! You think- Yeah, no. You think I was dating a guy named Patterson, no, Patterson was a band I drummed in.” 

Pete started to turn pink and took a sip of alcohol. “Oh,” 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t specific enough.” Patrick giggled, mirroring Pete’s movement. “I played drums and the lead singer was an asshole. I wanted good music and they just wanted… _music_. I didn’t like it.”

“I’m sure I would like your music, you know... the way it is.”

“Awe, shucks. Keep speaking like that and you’re gonna make me blush.” Patrick said, taking another snip, then eating an olive. 

“Maybe that’s what I wanna do. I’m sure those cheeks are adorable pink.” Patrick turned away from Pete to look down at his glass, _and yes, his cheeks are adorable pink_. 

“The singer didn’t like the fact that I liked guys, felt like I was praying on him. Which-” Patrick scoffed, then shook his head. “He’s not even my type.” 

Pete smirked. “What’s your type then?” 

“Oh you know, cute guys who treat me right.” He plays with the stick, swirling the drink around. “Guys who understand my passions and aren’t dicks about it. Everything he wasn’t.”

“Do I fit your type?”

Patrick looked up from his glass and looked at Pete, his finger hitting his chin a couple times before speaking. “You seem like a nice guy who isn’t the biggest dick bag about everything, I don’t know about the cute part tho.” The smile on his face was jokingly, but Pete still gasped in response. 

“I’m deeply offended.”

“Of course you are.” Patrick took another sip from his drink. “In all honesty, you are pretty cute. But-”

“But?”

“But... “ Patrick hesitated, putting the glass to his lips. “I don’t think you’ve ever dated a dude before.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that. You could change that easily, though, couldn’t you?”

“Buy me some shots and I’ll think about it.” Patrick winked, drinking the rest of the liquid. 

“Bet.”

A couple rounds of whiskey shots later, they were all giggly and louder than before.

“Come on, give me your arm and I’ll write my number on it.”

“Okay.” Patrick giggled, holding his arm out for Pete to write some squiggly numbers on. “You sure those are the right numbers and not the number to the local pizza place.”

“Hold on.” Pete pulled out his phone and double-checked. “Yep.”

“Alright. Lemme write mine, yeah?” Patrick asked, which resulted in Pete nodding. Patrick grabbed Pete’s arm firmly and pressed the sharpie against an uncolored patch of skin. “Yup, that’s it.”

Pete looked at the time on his watch. 

_5 minutes._

“Two jager bombs, please.” He asks the bartender, who nods in response and works quickly.

“Hey, Pete.” Patrick leans in, looking up at Pete with puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, Patrick.” Pete places a hand on Patrick's knee.

“Wanna be my new years kiss?”

“Hm, would this be a first for momma’s nice boy?”

“Maybe, but it’s also a first for a nice looking guy buying me drinks, thought I’d return the favor.” Patrick smiled dumbly. “Please?” 

“I can’t say no to a cute face like that.” Pete pinches Patrick’s cheek, which warrant’s the dumbest but cutest giggle from Patrick. “Let’s drink these Jager bombs and then get on the dance floor?” 

“Of course!” Patrick exclaimed, turning to the bar. Pete and Patrick nodded at each other as they dropped the Jagermeister shot into the red bull, then knocked it back at the same time. “Let’s go!” Patrick got up quickly, grabbing Pete’s wrist in his hand. Pete fished his wallet from his back pocket and slapped an a hundred fifty on the counter. “Get yourself something nice to wear.” He jokingly winked at the bartender and then was pulled away from the bar and into the crowd. The noise started hitting Pete’s eardrums all at once, the sweaty bodies brushing up against his made him warmer than he already was. Pete was worried he had lost Patrick until he felt Patrick’s grip tighten around his wrist and pull him into himself.

“Hey,” Patrick said when he was face to face with Pete.

“Hey.” Pete smiled, leaning in. “You know, I _totally_ wasn’t staring at your lips.”

“Liar. I know you were. That’s okay, the lip bite after was really nice to look at.” 

They laughed at it together for a minute, swaying together to the beat of the music that was playing. Something about a promiscuous girl or something, Pete couldn’t tell over the feeling of Patrick’s hands at his back and his hands on Patrick’s hips.

Soon, the DJ announced that there was less than a minute to New Year. Everyone started counting down from 10.

_10\. 9. 8. 7. 6._

Pete leaned in. “You still up for it?”

_5._

“Of course."

_4\. 3. 2. 1._

Patrick was the first to initiate the kiss. The fireworks flew in Pete’s mind, this kiss being better than any other one he’s ever had. Better than sex, it seemed, in the moment. Better than anything he could ever have, could ever get. 

Confetti fell on them and the noise around them became louder as everyone screamed in joy, they didn’t pull away right away. When Pete did pull away, Patrick had the biggest smile on his face, them a lot closer than he remembered. “Again?” Patrick mouthed, and Pete nodded, then leaned in and connected his lips with Patrick’s.


End file.
